memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur Planet
|time = Approx. 14 Minutes |pages = 22 |year = 2270s }} Summary The is headed to the "Oblik" solar system, a mysterious region, far from the heart of the Federation. Spock, the ship's first officer, informs Kirk that they are approaching the third planet. Chekov brings up the planet on the viewscreen. The surface of the world is scarred by volcanoes and lava, similar to an ancient Earth, and the computer detects no signs of life whatsoever. As they approach the planet, a warning goes off, and Kirk instructs Ensign Sulu to turn it off. Spock reports that the computer has found signs of intelligent life on the far side of the planet. Kirk has Chekov contact Dr. McCoy and Scott, along with security officers Frank Tanka and Wodsworth. Along with Sulu and Spock, they form an away team that beams down to the planet. Down on the planet, they find nothing but lava and craters, and it appears to be an exact replica of Earth during its prehistoric cretaceous period, a time when dinosaurs roamed the planet, more than 130 million years earlier. Wodsworth spots something flying toward them, a pterodactyl. The away team fires phasers on stun at the creatures, but they have no effect. Spock suggests that they find a better defensive location, and they head to a cave. Inside, Wodsworth trips on a rock and twists an ankle. Kirk helps him as the pterodactyls follow them. However, Wodsworth seems to be suffering some type of emotional shock and when they come across a wall of gemstones, Wodsworth becomes obsessed with them. As they stare at the wall, a Tyrannosaurus Rex approaches them, but Sulu points out that its arms are longer, their claws are almost Human-shaped, and their skulls larger than the prehistoric Earth variety. Spock suggests that they are the intelligent life detected earlier. The creature begins to talk to them using telepathy telling Kirk that they thought he was a pirate, there to steal the riches of the planet. Wodsworth takes offense and fires his phaser at the creature before Kirk can knock him out. The phaser fire has destabilized the cavern, and the dinosaur has them climb onto his and his companions' backs and the dinosaurs race out of the cavern, carrying the Enterprise crew. With the new-found communications between the two civilizations, the dinosaur creatures become the newest members of the Federation, and it is another job well done by the Enterprise. Memorable quotes "My 'machine' as you call it, doctor, is far more exact than your instincts and thankfully it uses more of its brain than you do." "Now, take it easy you two. If the ship's computers say that there's life on this planet, I believe it. They have never been wrong before." :- Spock and Kirk, making a slightly uncharacteristic comment "Gems! The entire wall is made up of rare gems!" … "I'm rich!… I mean we're rich. Who would have thought such a savage planet would hold such riches?! Captain Kirk you must destroy the monsters out there and claim this world in the name of the Federation!" :- Wodsworth "Well, another solar system explored and another inhabited planet signed up as a member of the Federation. I would say it was a job well done." :- Kirk Background information * This episode does not start with an entry in the captain's log, but instead with a narrated scene. The whole episode is heavily narrated. * Spock implies that the stardate system begins in the year 2000. * The crew is dressed in uniforms from in the comic book that accompanied some releases. Releases * This story was released three times during the Peter Pan Records run. It could be found on Records #15, #20, and #23. Characters Regular and recurring ; James T. Kirk : 's commanding officer, a Starfleet rear admiral who has retained a 's rank. ; Spock : Half-Vulcan Enterprise XO and science officer, a Starfleet commander. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise CMO, a Starfleet doctor with the rank of commander. ; Montgomery "Scotty" Scott: Starfleet commander serving as Enterprise chief engineer. ; Hikaru Sulu: Enterprise helmsman, a Starfleet officer. Sulu, referred to as the resident ''Enterprise "history buff", is called "ensign" in this story, despite canon productions establishing he should have been a lieutenant commander by this point in time. Sulu was never referred to as ensign at any point in canon.'' ; Pavel Chekov: Enterprise tactical officer, a Starfleet lieutenant. ; Frank Tanka : Security officer on the Enterprise. Others ;Wodsworth : Security officer on the Enterprise. References ; Oblik system : A distant star system of planets. ; Pterodactyl : A prehistoric bird, impervious to phaser fire. ; Tyrannosaurus Rex : King of the dinosaurs, the most ferocious and powerful flesh-eating creature Earth has ever known. External link * Category:Audiobooks Category:Comics